


Correspondence

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: E-mail, Fluff, Matchmaking, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: A series of emails to and from Aurora (Sara to most) Ryder, taking place a little more than half a year after Andromeda's main quest.





	1. Chapter 1

**To: Gil Brodie**

**From: Aurora Ryder**

**Subject: Been a While**

Well, they finally got me my own email account on this stupid thing. Even all the way out here our tech people are useless-and I was going to say no offense, but you're sort of a hammer and nails guy, so I'll assume none taken.

Anyways, it's been a while! I heard Jill had the baby but not much else than that. I'm trying to get time off to head to Prodomos, but Tann's still making me work my ass off. I hope you're not too mad, in any case. Hoping to be out of this damn station by the end of the month. It'll be good to see you again!

 

* * *

 

**To: Aurora Ryder**

**From: Gil Brodie**

**Subject: Re: Been a While**

Finally! I've emailed your old account so much the inbox was showing as full! Good to hear from you, yeah (Also, Aurora? You told me it was Sara, you liar). Figures that they'd be even slower than at home, given the shit they deal with in a regular basis. Yeah, you're right. None taken.

Yeah, Ryder! I'm a dad now, and she's the cutest little girl I've ever seen! Kallo says I'm biased, but I haven't seen any cute Salarian babies so I think he's probably just jealous. Her name's Marian, which I didn't like at first but Jill talked me into it, I think. You'd better come by soon, or I swear to god I will fly to the Nexus just to force you to hold her. And I mean that.

 

* * *

 

**To: Gil Brodie**

**From: Aurora Ryder**

**Subject: Re:Re: Been a While**

I love her already, can't wait to get some vacation so I can stop on Eos. And Sara's my middle name, I like it better but no one would change it. and wait, you let Kallo close enough to her to let him see? Pardon me if I seem skeptical, whether you've learned to get along or not. I just managed to harass them enough to let me have a whole month!

See you in a few days!

 

* * *

 

**To: Kallo Jath**

**From: Aurora Ryder**

**Subject: Prodomos?**

Hi Kallo! Finally got it so I'm not using my dad's account for emails anymore-and hopefully got rid of some of the well wishes to the Pathfinder in the process? Too early to tell.

A little bird told me you were on Eos...happen to be staying for another week or so? Hopping a supply freighter out there later ronight, and I was hoping I could see OUR baby again, and Gil's, of course. Hope you and Suvi are taking good care of her.

 

* * *

 

**To: Aurora Ryder**

**From: Kallo Jath**

**Subject: Re: Prodomos?**

Oh, a little bird? More like a very loud, annoying rooster, I think. They were my least favorite part of your planet and the resemblance happens to be striking. But yes, the Tempest is docked on Eos, and it probably will be for another month. My fault, we edged the Scourge too closely when we were tailing a Kett ship. It'll be...fine, I'm sure. Seeing the parts they have to replace kind of hurts. So no, maybe I haven't been taking the best care of her.

But of course you're welcome to come see everyone. Well, just us. Me and Suvi. You know. Scott ran off with Vetra and Drack the moment we set down, and caught a shuttle to Kadara. You know, typical of those three but still annoying.

 

* * *

 

**To: Scott Ryder**

**From: Aurora Ryder**

**Subject: Come Visit**

Heard you ran off to Kadara. Our of everywhere you could've gone? Bad decision, kid. I'm gonna be back in Eos in a few days, you ought to drag everyone back with you, and we'll have an incomplete mini reunion. I miss you!

 

* * *

 

**To: Scott Ryder**

**From: Aurora Ryder**

**Subject: Re: Come Visit**

Hey, asshat, check your emails!


	2. Chapter 2

**To: Suvi Anwar <sanwar.init.net>  
**

**From: Aurora Ryder <arryder.init.net>**

**Subject: Heart Eyes**

I'll admit that I doubted you at first, but no you're righti. Kallo's flashing heart eyes at Gil and this has to be the cutest thing I've ever seen. So, the question is, what do we do about it?

 

* * *

**To: Reyes Vidal <rvidal.init.net>**

**From: Aurora Ryder <arryder.init.net>**

**Subject: Sorry to Bother**

Hey, Reyes. I'm sure you're a busy man, and I don't mean to be a bother, but my brother and a few of my old crew mates headed your way about a week ago. Turns out that none of them have been heard from since. I haven't even gotten emails back.

Any chance you've run into someone who looks like the male version of me, a Turian mom-friend, or an old Krogan? Thanks for anything you've got.

 

* * *

**To: Aurora Ryder <arryder.init.net>**

**From: Suvi Anwar <sanwar.init.net>**

**Subject: Re: Heart Eyes**

I don't know! I wish I knew, because believe it or not I think that could be really good for both of them, you know? But Kallo's stubborn, and wouldn't dare say anything if it was someone he'd always gotten along with!

But I think Gil's calming down a little already, which might make it easier for everyone. I did manage to find some flowers that were growing goid, though and I think they're nontoxic! Maybe we can step in that way...?

 

* * *

**To: Suvi Anwar <sanwar.init.net>**

**From: Aurora Ryder <arryder.init.net>**

**Subject: Re:Re: Heart Eyes**

As long as you're exceptionally certain they're nontoxic. We'll have to go without a note, though because language barriers. I'm pretty sure Gil will be able to tell English from Salarian writing, even with his translator on. Bet you five credits I can sneak it in without anyone noticing.

Huh, so he IS calming down, it's not just me. Seems like Kallo noticed, too.

 

* * *

**To: Suvi Anwar <sanwar.init.net>**

**From: Aurora Ryder**

**Subject: Re:Re:Re: Heart Eyes**

Wait a sec, Suvi! I'm gonna send an email and you sneak the flowers in, okay? I'll write it up right now, it you want.

 

* * *

**To: Jaal Ama Darav <jaaldarav> (DOMAIN NOT FOUND)**

**From: Aurora Ryder <arryder.init.net>**

**Subject: Re:Re:Re: Coming to Aya!**

I miss you too, sweetheart. It's only another three days though, and I promise I'll vidcall and let you see Marian. It's still amazing to me how tiny she is, and I know I've mentioned it before, but I wish you were here to see her. I know, I know, you're busy with your position in the resistance. But I still never see you, and that makes me sad sometimes.

Well, I'm going to bed now. Talk to you in the morning!  

 

* * *

**To: Aurora Ryder <arryder.init.net>**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav <jaaldarav.ERROR>**

**Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re: Coming to Aya**

Don't be sad, it is good for us to have a little space sometimes. At least, that was what my True Mother told me, and I trust her judgement. I like my position very much, but I like you much more. And I would love to see her! I want to see her, too. One day I will be able to get off Aya, I am sure of it.

I hope you sleep well, darling one. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**To: Gil Brodie <gbrodie.init.net>  
**

**From: (Sender Chose to remain anonymous. Authorized through...read more)**

**Subject: Flowers**

I left some flowers on your doorstep, hopefully they didn't blow away. I hope you don't think this is too sudden, but I think I may have misjudged you, Gil. I'm glad we're...something close to friends now, and I hope that we can maybe be even more someday, even if our paths drive us far away.

Hope you like the flowers!

A Friend

 

* * *

**To: Aurora Ryder <arryder.init.net>**

**From: Reyes Vidal <rvidal.init.net>**

**Subject: Re: Sorry to Bother**

You are no trouble at all, Ryder. It is (as always) wonderful to hear from you again. It's funny that you decided to ask me about it. Yes, your brother is staying with me, actually. Their ship was shot down, but don't worry, they're all unharmed and those responsible are...very dead.

Despite claiming to be a pacifist, your brother has no trouble handling himself. Unfortunately his omnitool was damaged in the crash. Or perhaps he forgot where he put it, along with his shirt. Not to give you too much information, but he looks darling in mine.

[Attatchment.png]

See? Fine. As for the others, I don't know where they are. More than likely running jobs and too busy to answer. Or maybe the omnitool thing wasn't an excuse.

 

 

* * *

**To: Aurora Ryder <arryder.init.net>**

**From: Suvi Anwar <sanwar.init.net>**

**Subject: Note**

Authorizing anonymous sending through the Tempest and then the Nexus was GENIUS! And not to mention, you sound just the way Kallo does. And putting it through a translator into Salarian? I hope I'm there when he finds those flowers. Nice, Ryder! Hope you have a good flight to Aya!

 

 

* * *

**To: Reyes Vidal <rvidal.init.net>**

**From: Aurora Ryder <arryder.init.net>**

**Subject: Re:Re: Sorry to Bother**

Okay, first of all I'm glad everyone's fine and all, I was pretty worried. But also ew, because I do not even need you to imply what you and my twin are doing in your free time. I'll just assume you're gonna get him a new ship or something and I don't have to worry about it. Err, thanks Reyes.

 

 

* * *

**To: Aurora Ryder <arryder.init.net>**

**From: Reyes Vidal <rvidal.init.net>**

**Subject: Re:Re:Re: Sorry to Bother**

Never said we were being naughty. Maybe he just borrowed my shirt. Don't worry, Ryder. I'll have your crew back to you as soon as I can manage it.

 

 

* * *

**To: Aurora Ryder <arryder.init.net>**

**From: Gil Brodie <gbrodie.init.net>**

**Subject: You're Not Gonna Believe This...**

Alright, so I got a love note and flowers on my damn porch, okay? Already out of the ordinary. So of course I'm curious so I trace the authorization for anonymous messaging back to...the Tempest. Help me, Ryder I am so confused.

 

* * *

**To: Gil Brodie <gbrodie.init.net>**

**From: Aurora Ryder <arryder.init.net>**

**Subject: Re: You're Not Gonna Belive This...**

Don't just leave me hanging! Who gave you flowers? Have you talked to them? Are the flowers sitting on your nightstand in a real-life vase? Gilllll, talk to me, man!

 

* * *

**To: Jaal Ama Darav <jaaldarav.ERROR>**

**From: Aurora Ryder <arryder.init.net>**

**Subject: Call Me Jaal!**

Vidcall me ASAP! I have the funniest thing to tell you!

 

* * *

**To: Pelessaria B'Sayle <pbsayle.init.net>**

**From: Aurora Ryder <arryder.init.net>**

**Subject: Best Story Ever!!**

I shouldn't be spreading this around yet but vidcall me so we can ship it together, okay?

(And wow it's listing your full name, how do I fix that, so my inbox isn't full with one message?)

 

* * *

**To: Aurora Ryder <aryder.init.net>**

**From: Pelessaria B'Sayle <pbsayle.init.net>**

**Subject: Re: Best Story Ever!!**

Oh ha ha like 'Aurora Sara Elizabeth Ryder' is any better, you dork. just change my contact. Can't vidcall now I am busy! Call me later!

 

* * *

**To: Aurora Ryder <arryder.init.net>, Suvi Anwar <sanwar.init.net>**

**From: Kallo Jath <kjath.init.net>**

**Subject: Gil**

Gil thinks I brought him flowers. Why would he think I gave him flowers? Not that I'm especially upset, he seems very happy about them, but I didn't give them to him! What if he confronts me about it? What if the person who actually have him flowers decided to hurt me? I'm not equipped to deal with this.

 

* * *

**To: Kallo Jath <kjath.init.net>, Suvi Anwar <samwar.init.net>**

**From: Aurora Ryder <arryder.init.net>**

**Subject: Re: Gil**

I doubt whoever gave them to him would go public, did you see that note? He forwarded it to me. And Gil is just as confused as you are, you should have heard. Wait, Kallo, do you like him?

 

* * *

**To: Jaal Ama Darav <jaaldarav.ERROR>**

**From: Aurora Ryder <arryder.init.net>**

**Subject: I'm Home (Finally)**

Tried to find you after I landed in Aya, but Moshae said you were in a meeting, so I had lunch with her and went home. Good job decorating, by the way, sorry to leave you to do it yourself. Love the blue on the bedroom walls, I've never seen anything like it! Do you think our eyes can see different parts of the color spectrum? We can talk about it when you get home. Wow, I just love the way that sounds.

 

* * *

**To: Aurora Ryder <arryder.init.net>, Suvi Anwar <sanwar.init.net>**

**From: Kallo Jath <kjath.init.net>**

**Subject: Re:Re: Gil**

No! I'm not even sure we're friends yet, he still is so awkward, even though he has absolutely no right to be anymore. No, I didn't see the note, why would he show me if he thought I wrote it! Please forward it to me, so I can see what all the fuss is about.

(And he keeps looking at me in a strange way and it is making me weirdly uncomfortable, so the sooner we can figure this out, the better).

 

* * *

**To: Aurora Ryder <arryder.init.net>, Kallo Kath <kjath.init.net>**

**From: Suvi Anwar <sanwar.init.net>**

**Subject: Re:Re:Re: Gil**

The look on his face is pretty clear. Head over the Salarian equivalent of heels, I'd say. Why not just tell him, then? There is no way Gil would be mad.

 

* * *

**To: Liam Kosta <lkosta.init.net>**

**From: Aurora Ryder <arryder.init.net>**

**Subject: Question**

You're the first one I'm mentioning this to, so no gossip but...how bad do you think it'd be to quit my job?


	4. Chapter 4

**To: Aurora Ryder <arryder.init.net>, Suvi Anwar <sanwar.init.net>**

**From: Kallo Jath <kjath.init.net>**

**Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re: Gil**

Suvi! I don't know where you disappeared to, but you have to come back sometime, and when you do, I'm going to lock you in the storage room!

But...if I did like him, it wouldn't be that easy. Aside from having competition, Salarians aren't exactly known as great romantic partners, if you weren't aware.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**To: Aurora Ryder <arryder.init.net>**

**From: Liam Kosta <lkosta.init.net>**

**Subject: Re: Question**

UH, I don't think that's a job you just up and quit. But theoretically, you know, if you could, I'd support you. We've all been through a lot, and you're sort of the only one who hasn't been able to go their own way full time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**To: Kallo Jath <kjath.init.net>, Suvi Anwar <sanwar.init.net>**

**From: Aurora Ryder <arryder.init.net>**

**Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: Gil**

We're not supposed to judge entirely by species, rememver? Not all Salarians are the same, and if that's you, then great! If not I'm sure he'll understand. 

(Should we tell him, Suvi?)

 

 

* * *

 

 

**To: Aurora Ryder <arryder.init.net>**

**From: Scott Ryder <sryder.init.net>**

**Subject: Hi, Sis!**

Found my omnitool, sorry! I thought it broke on me sometime between crashing into a mountain and stumbling into Kadara. Reyes said you'd been asking around about our wherebouts. No worries, we'll be back to the Tempest in a few days. 

OH! If you were on Eos, you visited Gil and Jill? Did you see Marian? Cutest baby ever, right?

 

 

* * *

 

 

**To: Aurora Ryder <arryder.init.net>, Suvi Anwar <sanwar.init.net>**

**From: Kallo Jath <kjath.init.net>**

**Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: Gil**

Tell me WHAT? 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**To: Aurora Ryder <arryder.init.net>**

**From: Suvi Anwar <sanwar.init.net>**

**Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re Gil**

Err, yes, I'll tell him, Ryder. See, we knew you liked Gil, and we knew there was no way you'd do anything about it on your own, so we sort of...intervened. With the flowers and everything.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**To: Aurora Ryder <arryder.init.net>, Suvi Anwar <sanwar.init.net>**

**From: Kallo Jath <kjath.init.net>**

**Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: Gil**

Really? I am irrefutably angry with both of you. But you aren't wrong about me liking Gil, it's just a little too soon for all of that. Besides, I don't think he needs any more complications right bow, he's still adjusting to caring for something other than himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**To: Aurora Ryder <arryder.init.net>, Kallo Jath <kjath.init.net>**

**From: Suvi Anwar <sanwar.init.net>**

**Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: Gil**

But if he confronts you, you ought to tell him! Right?

 

 

* * *

 

 

**To: Aurora Ryder <arryder.init.net>, Suvi Anwar <sanwar.init.net>**

**From: Kallo Jath <kjath.init.net>**

**Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:...**

I will...I think. And for both of your sakes, I'll tell him I gave him the flowers. But only if it comes up. I'm still angry, but thank you both.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**To: Aurora Ryder <arryder.init.net>**

**From: Cora Harper <charper.init.net>**

**Subject: Pathfinder**

You can't even think about quitting! Tann will Know, the man can sniff out thoughts of vacation from across the Nexus, and squash then just like that.

And who would be pathfinder?!

 

 

* * *

 

 

**To: Cora Harper <charper.init.net>**

**From: Aurora Ryder <arryder.init.net>**

**Subject: Re: Pathfinder**

Wow, Liam is bad at keeping secrets. Even more so than I thought. C'mon, Cora, you want to be pathfinder, don't you? I just want to settle down with Jaal on Aya for a while, maybe work with the resistance. It's nothing hard, anymore.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**To: Cora Harper <charper.init.net>**

**From: Aurora Ryder <arryder.init.net>**

**Subject: Re Re: Pathfinder**

Alright, maybe we seriously need to round everyone up and talk about this. Eos sound okay?

 

 

* * *

 

 

**To: Aurora Ryder <arryder.init.net>**

**From: Cora Harper <charper.init.net>**

**Subject: Re:Re:Re: Pathfinder**

You're the actual worst at knowing when to joke, did you know that? Yeah, I think we need to talk. How serious are you about this whole, starting a family thing (Yeah, Ryder I know that's what you want). Being pathfinder is what I trained for, we've talked about this. And working Nexus security isn't really doing it for me.

Does Scott know about this?

 

 

* * *

 

 

**To: Cora Harper <charper.init.net>**

**From: Aurora Ryder <arryder.init.net>**

**Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re: Pathfinder**

Serious as a heart attack, Cora. And no, he doesn't. Too busy snoggering the Charlatan to even email me much these days. Besides, at heart Scott and I aren't cut out for the military life. Vidcall me when you get off your shift, and we can talk about this.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**To: Jaal Ama Darav <jaaldarav.ERROR>**

**From: Aurora Ryder <arryder.init.net>**

**Subject: Heyyy I Know You're At Work But...**

I talked to Cora...I think this is going to hapoen, Jaal. I'm so ready. I want to have a billion of your babies and visit a billion places and

Oh God I'm not sending this. SAM how do I delete this?

 

 

* * *

 

 

**To: Aurora Ryder <arryder.init.net>**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav <jaaldarav.ERROR>**

**Subject: Re: Heyyy I Know You're At Work But...**

For future reference, darling, the best way to delete an email is to push 'delete' and not 'send'. I do appreciate your enthusiasm for the situation, though Taoshay. 

I am just as glad as you are, though.


	5. Chapter 5

**To: Kallo Jath, Suvi Anwar, Lexi T'Perro, and 7 others**

**From: Aurora Ryder <arryder.init.net>**

**Subject: Changes**

I'd really rather not do this over email, but somehow the initiative has got us all in separate corners of the cluster, so I figured we'd just do it this way. I've never been one for speeches (I suck and you all know that) but maybe this will make it easier.

I'm quitting my job as Pathfinder. Yep, I'm one of the last of you to quit the team. And moving to Aya/Havarl with my fiancee, even if he spent know what that word means because of translator issues. Gil's got a baby, Scott's gonna have a boyfriend by this time next week, and judging by just that, things are changing.

Some things are still the same, of course. Suvi would do anything for Kallo, Liams bad at keeping secrets, and Sid emailed me back before Vetra did.

And with that said, things are going to change even more, but I want you to know that this will in no way affect ANY of our friendships. I mean it. I'm so incredibly grateful that everything happened the way it did, pain in the ass or not. I want you all to know that you can reach out to me at any time with anything.

Cora's going to be taking command of the Tempest, with Suvi and Kallo, and keeping up with all the paperwork that comes with it. I hope the Nexus is as ready to follow her as they were for a Ryder, but if not, you guys show 'em what support from the original Tempest crew looks like.

It's late on Aya, so I know that even though you're all gonna flood me with emails and cals, I'm gonna be asleep. I promise I'll talk to you all in the morning, okay?

Stay strong, and clear. ;)

Ryder


End file.
